


Cover Me

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promise me baby you won't let them find us/Hold me in your arms, let's let our love blind us</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Me

They huddle together under the blankets, murmuring 'Shh,' into each others' skin, muffled laughter. It's cramped in a single bed, Junsu almost elbows Yoochun in the solar plexus once, Yoochun bites down too hard by accident and Junsu bites the hand over his mouth trying not to yell. It's risky and stupid and they really shouldn't be doing it, shouldn't be hoping that Jaejoong's keeping manager-hyung sufficiently distracted, that no-one's going to walk in by accident one day. It's not smart at all, but when they're shaking together, too warm and breathing hard, it feels too good to even consider stopping.


End file.
